


[Podfic]  Alright For Kicks

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Podfic, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>"Every summer," Gerard says, shaking his head as he fumbles with his boxers. "Like fuckin' clockwork."</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by dear_monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Alright For Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alright For Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395740) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



cover art created by [akamine-chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Alright%20For%20Kicks.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:13:26



## Audiofic archive download links

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 12 MB
  * m4b coming soon | **Size:** 4 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Alright%20For%20Kicks.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Alright%20For%20Kicks.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
